Black Widow
|image= |spec=Poptropican |gen=Female |ffi=Villain |island=Counterfeit Island Reality TV Island Super Villain Island }} Black Widow is the main antagonist of Counterfeit Island. She is also a Poptropica Creator, and her username is blackwidowcreator. Her name and costume are based off a Black Widow spider. Characteristics Appearance Black Widow has disheveled black hair and a black suit with a red hourglass design, similar to that of a real black widow spider. She has a mole on the left side of her cheek and wears round red earrings. She is an evil woman who disguised herself as the Chief Inspector, so she could steal The Scream. She considers herself an artist. However, she didn't care when she destroyed valuable works worth millions of dollars, just so she could escape. Storyline Role on Counterfeit Island When you first arrive on the island, the Black Widow has disguised herself as the Chief Inspector, Veuve Noire (meaning Black Widow in French) in front of the museum guarding The Scream. When you are caught near "The Scream," you are arrested and forced to undergo a lie detector test. When your innocence is proven, Black Widow explains that she knows you are not guilty; the painting is already stolen. After that, the curator gives you something at the PopArt Museum in Early Poptropica; it is a key to Black Widow's (The inspector's) house. She also warns you that somebody you trust is watching you closely. When you inspect the house, you find a painting that reveals "The Scream" upon tearing off. After that, the lights go out and you get beaten up by Black Widow. You wake up tied to a chair along with the Strange Man you met earlier. He explains to you that Black Widow betrayed him. Once you free yourselves, you arrive at an underground hideout. After making your way past her guards, you use a key card the mysterious man had dropped earlier to get into her private gallery. Then Black Widow shows up to challenge you. Realizing that she may soon be defeated, she suffers a breakdown and decides that if she cannot have all of her stolen art, then no one can, and she begins to throw all of it from a high ledge to be destroyed. In order to defeat her, you must catch every painting and statue she drops. For every four paintings you catch, the Black Widow throws a temper tantrum. While she is doing this, lift up the mysterious man on the lift. Once it is high enough, the mysterious man will knock her out. When he defeats her, she goes to prison. You then earn the island medallion. Role on Reality TV Island The Black Widow is one of the Reality TV Island contestants. Before each challenge, she says, "Watch out — black widows bite!," "Ha! These challenges are child's play!," "You can't defeat me!" or "Losing is not an option." Role on Super Villain Island At an unknown point of time, the Black Widow was shifted and held captive in Erewhon Prison For Super Villains, in the Dream Machine capsule. She is one of the villains you have to travel into the minds of to get her totem, which symbolizes her evil. It appears that by this time, she has lost her obsession for stealing art but has sunk deep into self-obsession, as shown in her dream where she vandalizes art. Her dream is full of paintings of herself, most of them abstract, though her crowning piece is realistic. Paintings by other artists have been vandalized and covered in graffiti such as "trash" and "not art." You have to clean up the vandalism, but as soon as you do, Black Widow will summon spiders to attack you. After you finish cleaning up the graffiti, she will start chasing you and you must destroy her self-portrait to stop her. Doing so successfully reveals her totem, taking the form of a red paintbrush with a spider web pattern that will fall to the ground. After all the totems have been extracted, Black Widow and the other villains escape. Her current whereabouts are unknown. ﻿Gallery BlackWidowarrested.jpg|The Black Widow in jail Black Widow.jpg|A Black Widow wallpaper BlackWidowPoster.jpg|The poster signifying the Black Widow's return in Super Villain Island. Black Widow on the Super Villain Island Website Wallpaper.jpg|Black Widow BWTotem.PNG|Black Widow's totem Black Widow's Avatar..jpg|Black Widow's avatar Screenshot 2013-09-02 at 10.49.28 AM.png|Black Widow in the Super Villain Island Trailer download.jpg Bwportrait.png|Black Widow's portrait in her dream. Trivia *Black Widow is ranked 3rd behind Captain Crawfish in the 2011 Villainy Contest. *According to the Counterfeit Courier, a newspaper on Counterfeit Island; she is known by many names including the White Widow, the Sand Spider, the Twilight Tarantula, the Creepy Crawly Canvas Criminal, the Evil Eight-Legger, the Art Appropriating Arachnid and the Thief With a Thousand Names. *Black Widow is seen in a few Pop Quizzes. *She bears a similar appearance to Marvel's Black Widow and may have been partially based on her. *You can add her as a friend by typing in "BlackWidowCreator." *Veuve Noire, her fake name, translates to Black Widow in French. Category:Bosses Category:Super Villain Island Characters Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Counterfeit Island Characters Category:Reality TV Island Characters Category:Super Villain Island Category:Villains